Hot and Heavy
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Summer vacations are boring and bland especially for the recent high school graduate, Courtney. Luckily for her Duncan invites her over his house for some fun while his parents are gone. How far will she let him go? Oneshot T for language, 'fun', & fluff.


**I did this for fun, just a little one shot.. why the hell not. Its yeahh but there are so many innuendos in there that i wanted to not write cause they made me feel dirty but it was just too funny to leave out. **

**So they are in there! :D umm this is the first real makeout scene that I have done so let me know if its good and yeahh haha just read keke**

* * *

><p>Courtney lay in her bed, her eyes closed. Not a sense of sleep was within her. She lay there completely limp. Her mahogany fan twirling the warm air around her room. Her thin sheet intertwined with her body. She carefully twisted her head to her right and she glanced at the beaming red number protruding from her clock; 1:37.<p>

Feeling a sense of wastefulness, the brunette slowly peeled herself from her hot bed. She quietly made her way to her kitchen in where she gently poured herself a small bowl of cereal. She opened the fridge, letting the cool air escape onto her the warmth of her body. She grabbed the small bottle of milk and letting it fall upon her cereal. She sat down at the small island in her kitchen and quietly chewed on the crunchy bits. She turned on the television and absently watched with her dark onyx eyes.

Today had been another day in her summer. Now that she was graduated, there was no summer homework or summer reading. It was just her, the heat, and her lonesome house. Courtney was unsure about what to do this summer. She had no plans and her parents preciously forbid her to go out of her house.

Courtney sighed as she shut the television off with the click of the remote. She lifted her empty bowl and spoon off the island as dropped it in the sink. Turning on the cold water, she quietly washed her dishes. The heat finally struck Courtney, the sweat on her neck made her hair stick. She grumbled some nonsense before lifting herself up and walking to go shower.

She quietly hummed a tune as she shampooed and conditioned her hair, letting the cold water touch it to rinse it thoroughly. She closed her eyes and lifted up her chin, letting the water run down her body. She stood in the shower for a few seconds and eventually found her way to the towel which she carefully wrapped around her wet head. She shrugged the other towel over her body and made her way to her room where she quickly changed into shorts and a white v-neck.

She adjusted the towel that lay above her head and sat down on her couch, turning the television on once more. She flipped through the channels, this time trying to comprehend what was there and not just turning it on so that she didn't feel as alone in her house,

Courtney wiggled her nose as she heard the small beeping coming from her phone. She sighed as she glanced at the small screen reading 'New Text Mesg: Duncan' Courtney sighed as she opened it, trying to ignore the butterflies that fluttered within her stomach. Her eyes grazed the screen upon seeing his subtle _Hey._

She smiled thinking back on her relationship with Duncan, they were never really friends, more like arguing buddies and even though Courtney never really wanted to be near him, she did appreciate his company. Over the years of their high school they had actually grown to like each other.

Courtney smirked at her response, _Hello, Ogre_.

Courtney leaned her head back down on the sofa armrest awaiting his reply. The commercial that was playing was interrupted by his text. Courtney quickly snapped open her phone, reading the text with urgency, _come over today? :)_

Courtney shrugged and replied without much thought, _No._

* * *

><p>Duncan sighed as he stared back at Courtney's text. He was honestly hoping that she'd jump the gun and go for it, after all what the hell could she have going on to refuse his offer?<p>

_Then I'm coming over ;)_, satisfied with the text Duncan pressed send. He restlessly tossed on his bed laying on his side. Today marked on Duncan's calendar, a very special day for him. Now he doesn't admit it to anyone but this time last year he officially stopped laying in denial and said to himself 'I like Courtney'. So unknown to her, he hoped to celebrate their 'anniversary' with her. He wasn't one to get all sappy but might as well have her over.

Duncan placed his arm behind his head laying down on his bed. Summer was his time to shine, well more like his time to do what he does best, smoke weed and do nothing. He smirked and her response, _don't you dare, Duncan. _He would go over her house, well if she let him but he knew that wouldn't happen.

_I'm a dare devil, what can I say? haha come over._ He knew she'd still say no but she might crack, every cracks some day and today might be her day. He closed his eyes, completely comfortable in his pajamas, he still hadn't changed since the morning. His mohawk was down, still wet from his shower the previous night. His phone vibrated and he snatched it quickly reading _I'm coming over. _He jumped off his bed, baffled by her response. He smiled as he wrote _see you soon ;). _He sloppily smiled as he walked to the restroom, he knew she wanted him.

Duncan turned the faucet on washing face for the first time that morning. He kept his eyes closed and grabbed the closest towel drying his face. He opened his eyes shocked by his appearance. He looked at his limp hawk, the few pimples on his cheek, his stubble that was his facial hair, the fact that he was solely wearing boxers at 1 in the afternoon and he especially noted his unbrushed teeth. Duncan had the feeling he would be getting lucky today, it was just in his gut. Sure him and Courtney had made out once or twice or four times, during the year. But he just had the feeling that today, she will be his. That he could finally claim her as his prize.

He snatches his tooth brush off his counter and he roughly squeezed the paste on it, scrubbing his teeth and tongue trying to get them squeaky clean and fresh. He quickly lathered on his shave gel and oh so carefully shaved off the unwanted hair. He took extra caution when shaving around his chin, making sure to get his signature goatee to the exact way he loved it.

Duncan ran into his room and snatched his jean cut offs. He pulled off his boxers and slid into a pair of boxer briefs. He shrugged his jeans on and slipped his black socks on his feet. He searched through his closet, searching for his teal washed tank top. He calmed down for a while finally relaxed with everything, He smiled as he ran his hair through his hair, his un-gelled mohawk. "Fuck," Duncan grumbled as he lifted himself up once more to gel his hair. The lady's love the hawk, what can he say?

* * *

><p>Courtney didn't bother texting back, instead she slowly moved her way to her room. She sighed as she opened the door, grabbing her sandals. She was meeting up with Duncan, she shouldn't get too fancy.. She slowly glanced over to her mirror and stared in horror at her own appearance, she looked lazy and like she didn't care, he hair was a mess and her cloths just looked gross. "Shit, shit, shit" she muttered as she paced through her house making her way to the restroom. She quickly grabbed the blow dryer, running the hot air through to her hair, making it look soft, silky and most of all touchable. Pleased with the results she ran into her room where she changed out of her shorts and into a patterned skirt. She fussed through her dresser for a white tank top. Once on she tucked it in with urgency. Courtney tucked a hair behind her ear, noticing her naked ears. She quickly opened her jewelry box snatching out a ring and earrings. She kicked off her sandals and replaced them with her black Toms. Then it hit her, she was getting all dressed up for, Duncan. Duncan! Duncan, of all people!<p>

She huffed as she grabbed her purse, phone and keys, making her way down to her car. Hesitantly, she turned it on and backed out of the driveway, her mind began to conjure up an alibi, if her mom found out that she left her house, and to go see Duncan, she was screwed. Courtney's mind scrambled to find an appropriate lie she could use. Maybe she went to have coffee with Bridgette? Would her parents by that? She hadn't seen Duncan since the last day of school and yet he had managed to corrupt her once again.

Courtney drove silently only being surrounded by her thoughts, her and Duncan has some crazy experiences the past year. As she pulled up to a red light, she began to smirk childishly, touching her lips to her fingertips. Sure her and Duncan made out at Geoff's party which Courtney always reminds everyone that she was there by force. And she couldn't deny she didn't make out with Duncan in the school's supply closet during third period. She couldn't help but cringe at the time when they were in the back seat of his car, never again she promised herself, that is until he stole a kiss from her one day after school. Duncan just had a certain way with Courtney and she couldn't help herself. He was her weakness, his smile, his stupid little piercings, even his goofy mohawk and green hair but those were all his physical attractions. There was the side of Duncan that he kept hidden nit allowing anybody to see, and Courtney had broken down those walls. There was always the time when he cried, right in front of her while she held onto him or when Courtney had a mental break down due to the B on her report card, Duncan was there cheering her up. Although they argued relentlessly, they both knew they could rely on one another.

Courtney quietly parked across the street from Duncan's house. It was a rather large house, two stories and a pool. Duncan and his father had also built the patio over looking the pool. And Duncan had managed to convince his parents into letting him turn their once lame basement into Duncan's bachelor pad during his freshman year of high school.

Courtney shut off her petite car and made her way to Duncan's door. She knocked on the door a few times hoping to get his attention.

* * *

><p>Duncan softly rubbed the last of his gel into his hair, trying to perfect his hair. He had heard her constant knocking, but she could wait a while, it was part of his charm. He quickly shoved his gel bottle into a drawer as he carefully applied his eye drops, making sure his contacts wouldn't go dry. He smirked as he imagined her face as he heard her yelling from the other side of the door "DUNCAN! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M-" pfft empty threats, Duncan knew it and so did she. Duncan gingerly opened the door and joked, "look what the cat dragged in."<p>

Courtney simply crossed her arms and threw her nose into the air, hmmp-ing as she passed Duncan. He smirked, "What? No good morning kiss?" Courtney shot him a glare as she sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms and spoke up, "Good morning? its two in the afternoon, you probably just woke up."

"Now, that's exactly what I want you to think," he said as he sat on the opposite side of the couch.

Courtney stretched out her arm, having it trailing on the back of the couch, "So... why'd you want me to come here?"

Duncan pursed his lips,"because," he stopped for a second debating on what to say, "because, I wanted to add a little fun into your summer. Sure as hell you are having a blast."

"Yea, bundles and bundles," Courtney sighed as she laid her head back against the leather. She starred absently at the television. Courtney perked up, "wanna watch a movie?"

Duncan smirked widely, "what kind of movie?" he scooted closer to her. Courtney shivered at the proximity of his presence, she set her back straight pushing against his chest, shrieking "ew, you pervert. Get away from me!"

Duncan sighed as he got up, snatching a random movie off the shelf and plugged it into the dvd player. He plopped himself back down on the sofa, near

Courtney. She gently put his arm around the top portion of the couch. Courtney stiffened a bit but relaxed as the movie went on.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie, Duncan's stomach began to growl, he hadn't eaten that whole day. He removed his arm from around Courtney's shoulders, which to his surprise she allowed in the first place. Courtney glanced up and Duncan is confusion as he lifted himself off the couch.<p>

He felt Courtney's eyes on him and looked down at her, "I'm hungry is all." Courtney just nodded in response.

Duncan made his way to his kitchen opening up his fridge and scanning it. Left overs, no. Milk, no. Eggs, no. Ooo sandwich meats! Duncan smirked as he began searching for bread, but with no luck. To his dismay, he put the cold cuts back into the drawer from which he got them from. Duncan then opened the freezer searching for those bagel bites his mom bought a few days back. As he moved a bag of green beans he spotted a carton of ice cream. Pleased with his findings, he grabbed the cartoon out. He groaned when he realized it was just vanilla. Duncan sighed mumbling "whatever" as he chucked the carton onto the counter. He smirked as he remembered the Hershey's syrup that rested in his fridge. He glopped on all the chocolaty goodness.

He searched everywhere in his kitchen putting on the sprinkles and peanuts and strawberries. He even cut up a banana. He felt as if the mess he made was too healthy, therefor he added some carmel topping as well. The once vanilla ice cream was tainted with all the various flavors. His smile widened as he grabbed two spoons anxious to see Courtney's reaction to his concoction.

He placed the bowl in front of Courtney, snapping her out of her daze. She wasn't truly watching the movie, rather thinking. Her eyes grew as she saw what Duncan had created. Duncan kept quiet and handed her a spoon, which she gladly snatched out of his hand.

"Are you sure you added everything you need, Duncan?" Courtney joked.

"Yeah..." Duncan trailed. He shot up once more running into the fridge quickly grabbing a white bottle then ran back to the couch, "I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me."

Courtney sighed, leaning down onto the couch, "if I eat this I'm going to need to work out twice as much, thanks a lot!"

Duncan chuckled as he began to spray the white whipped cream onto the ice cream. He smirked at this creation, whispering, "perfection at it's best." Courtney laughed at his negligence.

Duncan then leaned his head back, opening his mouth and hovering the nozzle over his mouth, squirting some whipped cream into his mouth. With a full mouth he motioned to Courtney who looked extremely repulsed by his actions.

"What?" Duncan mumbled through the cream.

Courtney lifted her chin, "that's disgusting."

Duncan swallowed, "like you've never done it before." Courtney shook her head 'no'.

Duncan smirked, "try it, just tilt your head back and press down."

"So childish, Duncan." Courtney said as she crossed her arms.

Duncan shrugged pressing more into his mouth. He spoke up with the cream in his mouth again, "whatever floats your boat, Princess."

Courtney just huffed and stuck her spoon into the ice cream, licking the spoon clean.

Duncan continued to squirt the whipped cream for a while, he glanced at Courtney, "you sure you don't want any?"

He stuck his spoon into the ice cream and took a bite. He continued to tease, "it's good!"

"I know it's good," Courtney said waving around her spoon, "I've had whipped cream before. You put some on here!" She took her spoon and lifted a chunk of whipped cream off of the ice cream, then placed it in her mouth.

Duncan chuckled slightly, "its better from the can." Duncan smirked as Courtney sighed giving in, "Okay, Duncan. How do I do it?"

Duncan smiled, "like this". He tilted his head back and pressed down, allowing the cream to escape the can. He smiled at Courtney as he handed over the can. Courtney sighed laughing lightly to herself, "I can't believe I am doing this.."

She titled her head back the way that Duncan just had, he pressed her finger down on the nozzle. A little air sprayed out at her but not any whipped cream. She huffed and gave the can back to Duncan, "here you do it!" His smile grew even bigger. Courtney leaned her head back once more and looked over at Duncan impatiently, "well?" Duncan snapped out of his daze and shifted toward Courtney so that he was next to her. He pressed his finger down pressing the whipped cream into her mouth.

She laughed as she tried to swat Duncan's hand away. Duncan joined in with her laugh.

Duncan then handed her the can and motioned for her to feed him. Courtney sat herself up right as she held the can over Duncan. She pressed down a few times and nothing came out. She shook the can and harshly pressed down the nozzle once more, causing the whipped cream to spray over Duncan's face, he was covered in the whipped cream. Courtney began to laugh as Duncan whipped the cream off of his face and licking it off from around his lips. Courtney laughed as Duncan continually missed a spot on his pierced nose.

Courtney giggled to herself, staring up at Duncan. He continued to laugh until his gaze settled down at her. His lips curled into a half smile as he started down at her onyx eyes. Courtney bit her lip shyly looking down slightly but her eyes never removing themselves from his.

Unsure of what she was doing should be done, but in a swift motion she wrapped her legs around Duncan's legs, barricading him in. She sat up straight, staring down at Duncan. He smirked deviously and she leaned down licking the last bit of whipped cream off of his nose. Duncan placed his hands on the small of Courtney's back.

Courtney smirked down at Duncan, resting her hands on both sides of his face. She leaned down a bit, pressing his fore head with hers. Duncan smirked and closed the gap between the two. Courtney kissed him with more urgency than she expected herself. She hadn't been this close with Duncan for a few months and she was more than happy to finally be able to be with him for the time being. Duncan honestly wasn't expected for her to end up kissing him, in fact he hoped for that day that they would just hang out and chill, but he was far from complaining. He missed her perfection, her voice, her kiss, her body. Hell, he missed her. Courtney slowly moved her hands to his scalp, gently running her fingers over the overgrown shaven sides of his mohawk. Duncan smiled into the kiss, knowing fully well that she wanted this. He began to rub circles into the back with his thumbs causing Courtney to press their bodies closer together. Courtney couldn't help but giggled at how foolish she was being but at the moment she didn't care, not one bit.

Just then Duncan did something slightly risky, he knew he'd get a yelp out of her but he wasn't too sure if she would accept with arms opened but he figured why not give it a try. He slowly moved his right hand to gently tap her behind. Courtney wasn't expecting him to do that whatsoever, she gasp, "Dunc-". He quickly took his open opportunity to slid his tongue into the kiss. She didn't say anything after but deepened the kiss, grinding down on his body. Courtney couldn't help but give off a slight moan causing Duncan to smirk, knowing fully well that she enjoyed every second of what he was doing.

Duncan didn't expect Courtney to oblige just as she had, but what she did next completely threw him off guard. She parted from the kiss, staring into Duncan's teal eyes then proceeded to peck his lips and his cheek, and lastly his neck. With each kiss she gave she would slowly tug and nip and the skin underneath as Duncan sat there utterly confused and open for whatever was to follow. Courtney began to gently suck on the skin under her lips for some time. Duncan let our a small grunt, letting Courtney know that he was enjoying every little bit that she was doing. Courtney licked a bit of his neck as she kissed it one last time.

She sat up right, still on Duncan, blushing like a mad dog. Her smile spreading from ear to ear as she tucked another hair behind her ear. She refused to make eye contact with Duncan. He wanted her, bad and there she was right there in front of him. Courtney slowly turned looking at Duncan and a split second after she made eye contact with him, he crashed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while, fully enjoying each other's company. Both refusing to part.

A door creaked open.

"Duncan," Courtney managed to moan out. He continued to kiss her but she moved herself slightly, "Duncan, I heard.. I-" Duncan simply shushed her softly, continuing where he left off.

An older woman's voice rang through his house, "Duncan, I had to come home early from work." Duncan and Courtney's eyes opened, Courtney's hands resting on Duncan's shoulders. They exchanged glances, neither making a sound and too scared to move. The voice continued, getting louder, "The station figured tha-" The woman cut herself off as she entered the room. Her small blue eyes searched the scene before her. Her son, on the family couch with some girl sitting on him. Duncan's mom nodded awkwardly.

"Shit," Duncan whispered under his breath. Knowing fully well what might have ensued if his mother hadn't barged in. 'Perfect timing mom' rang through his head as he watched Courtney who was stricken with horror and a faint blush of embarrassment.

Courtney gasped as she quickly got off of Duncan and stood up. Dusting herself off as fast as she can, she quickly grabbed her purse. Looking around for anything else she may have left behind. Duncan groaned slightly but sat up as Courtney scurried around him. She picked up her phone and then walked to the door, Duncan got up and followed behind her.

Before she left the house she turned a looked apologetically at Duncan's mom, "I am so sorry, Mr. Wilson. But uhh, it was nice to finally meet you!" She sighed, knowing her efforts failed. Duncan smirked at her, closing the door behind him.

Courtney and Duncan were standing on his porch. Courtney sighed and ran her hands through her hair, she then looked at Duncan and slapped him the arm. Duncan looked down at her laughing, "what the hell was that for?"

Courtney grumbled, "you know pretty damn well."

Duncan sighed, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, how about I take you out to dinner?" Courtney couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips and she quietly whispered, "sounds great."

She raised her voice, "I am going to get going now, so yeahh.." she quickly turned around but Duncan grabbed her wrist spinning her back and he gave her a tight hug. Courtney hugged back, "thanks for telling me to come over, I needed something fun for my summer."

"And I am baskets of fun, aren't I, Princess?" Duncan joked as he planted a small kiss on her lips. Duncan gently held onto her small hands, softly letting them go as she turned away smiling, walking to her car, "Bye Duncan!" She opened her car door and got in.

"Call me!" Duncan yelled back at her before she shut the door. He watched her drive off.

Duncan licked his lips and opened the door to his stunned mother. He walked right past her into the bathroom, he washed his face a few times. Trying to make sure he didn't hallucinate the whole thing. He grabbed a towel and dried his face.

"Duncan!" his mom shouted once she comprehended what she just witnessed. Duncan sighed annoyingly and he stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Coming Ma!"

He smiled at his reflection, making sure he was presentable for his mom to look at.

No lip gloss stains, check.

No disoriented hair, check.

No hickeys, he lifted his neck so that he could see the spot Courtney had toyed with. He glanced around seeing a small red mark appearing. Shit a hickey.

"Fucking Princess," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his phone texting Courtney _Thanks for the hickey babe_. "Fuck," he mumbled once more as he mom called him with much more urgency, "Duncan Matthew, get out of the bathroom right now!"

He quickly dismissed the hickey once his mom called him out once more. He opened the bathroom door ready to be scolded. Duncan couldn't help the small smile to form on his lips. Oh, it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

So yeah, what do you think? Good? Bad? Funny? A fail? haha let me know!

I wanted to dedicate this to my friend but I mean

its kind of creepy and odd cause its all making out and such _e hahaha

Ohh, whatever! Okay this goes to DistrictFive who is one amazing boy! :D

You should go read his story, "Beating Hearts"

**Review! :D**


End file.
